A Change of Personality
by Torskall
Summary: Deidara is constantly made fun of by the other akatsuki members and gains trust in a tall whitehaired priest. Deidara soon starts to shape his personality into Hidan's. Cussing, drinking, smoking weed and even his religion. Now they are offered a mission.
1. The akatsuki's Revival

Im sorry im making another new story.I know i need to finish the ones i have but im still thinking.

Im making this because i keep hearing comments that Deidara is always someones least favorite

character. The only time people are ever nice to him is if hes in that dumb gay shit(ewwy gay things).

My solution is to make Deidara change into Hidans personality. So im gonna make this niggaz.

-----------------------------------------Present Day---------------------------------------------------

In the Akatsuki house Deidara is up in his room painting until Kisame kicks open his door.

"Hey fag boy we need you downstairs". Deidara just sighs in hopelessness"Can you please stop calling

me that Kisame". "Shut up dick fucker we need your help to complete the ritual." Kisame pulls him by

the arm downstairs "Let go of me i know the way." "Shut up Newbie don't talk back to me" Kisame

yanks his arm harder.

They walk into a large room where the other members are sitting in a circle around a coffin.

Deidara joins the circle and starts pooling his chakra into the coffin. Itachi glares at him "What took

you so long Faggot" Deidara just sighs in despair. Within 3 hours the ritual is finished. Deidara falls

over in exhaustion. Kisame kicks him in the chest "Only three hours and your worn out you pussy."

Deidara screams in pain. He always hated how much they hurt him.

The akatsuki now walk over to a coffin and open it to see a tall white haired man with 8 blades

sticking out of his chest. Deidara looks at him in confusion "Is this who we were reviving". Kisame

just gives him an irritated look"Well no shit you dumb fucking Faggot". Deidara ignores the last

comment the best he could "Who is this guy anyways". They all give him a shocked and dumbfounded

look. Itachi responds to his comment "This man is an Akatsuki and the only immortal in the entire

world."

"Is he really that powerful" says Deidara. Kisame grins "strongest there is out there" They then

start to hear metal clank against the cold cement ground. They turn around to see the white haired man

sitting on the coffin pulling knives out himself giggling. He then turns to them and speaks "Where is

everybody the last time i slept there were thousands of Akatsuki" Kisame gulps in fear knowing the

fury he was about to bring "This is all thats left".

The man doesnt say anything for 5 minutes until his anger explodes. "YOU MEAN TO

FUCKING TELL ME THAT ALL THE FUCKING 10,000 PEOPLE THAT HIRED 10 YEARS AGO

ARE ALL FUCKING DEAD SOME FUCKING GREAT DUMBASS LEADERS YOU

DUMBFUCKS ARE." Kisame starts shaking "were sorry immortal one we ju-" "Shut up cock puncher

i have a name." "Yes Hidan the immort-" Hidan yells "Im just FUCKING HIDAN". Kisame cowers

"sorry". Deidara sighs at another person who is likely to make fun of him. Hidan just groans angrily

"Lets get some fucking sleep." Everybody walks to there rooms without saying a word.

--------------------------- 2 years ago-------------------------------------------------

Itachi walks into a room filled with akatsuki "everyone we have a new member today". As he

finishes his sentence a blonde haired person walks in the room Kisame smiles and walks to the blonde

and wraps his arm around (her?) "Oooh shes a cutie". Itachi just falls on the ground dieing in laughter.

Kisame ignores him " Don't worry you can sleep in my room if you like." The girl didn't have much of

a chest but she was still pretty. The blonde stares at him "I-I-I a-am a g-guy." Kisame stands there in

confusion not knowing what to say.

Kisame screams and throws him into a wall "Get off me you Fag". The blonde guy hits the

wall and screams in pain."That hurt" Itachi stops laughing and gets up off the floor. "This is Deidara

he will be our newest member in the akatsuki; any questions?" An Akatsuki raises his hand "Are you a

homo". Deidara is deeply offended "HELL NO". The guy just laughs "yeah right" Everyone laughs as

Deidara walks away with a tear in his eye. He was made fun of for his feminine appearance ever since.

--------------------- -----------------Present Day-------------------------------------------------

Deidara was in his room cleaning up the Broken pieces of art which Kisame had smashed. He

just sets them in the corner next to a pile of broken pieces of art. He then walks to an easel and begins

to paint. As not as much as 10 minutes later Hidan walks in Deidara expects the worst. Hidan walks

over to him and sits on his bed. "So you like art huh" Deidara sighs knowing whats going to come

"Yeah the others don't see it that way, Kisame says arts for Homo's, and Itachi hates it because he's

blind, and the others just hate me too much". Hidan smiles "That means Kisame will hate me too I'm

kind of a art person myself." Deidara stares in shock "_he likes art_"! Hidan smiles "don't worry man if

they hurt you just tell me ill beat their asses." Deidara for once in his life smiles. Hidan then asks him a

odd question. "Do you belong to a religion?" Deidara stares in utter confusion. "no" Hidan pulls out a

Pendant with a circle and upside down triangle "You wanna join one"? He gladley accepts.

----------------------------The next day----------------------------------------------

Hidan walks toward the akatsuki door and opens it Kisame stops him. "Where are you going

you just got here." Hidan holds his pendant "i have some sinning to do" They all watch as their new

member leaves "Ill be back in a year"

-----------------------------------------A year later------------------------------------------------

Everyone is in the living room watching TV when they hear somebody open the door they all

turn to see Hidan step in with a wad of cash in his hand. Kisame runs up to him "Hi Hidan" Hidan just

snarls then walks up to Deidara they turn to each other smile and both speak at the same time. "Wassup

Nigga" Deidara smiles "Whatchu been up to man" Hidan replies happily "not shit, you". "Chillin,

smokin some bud" Hidan grabs the bowl next to him and takes a puff "True, True". Leader suddenley

walks in "i need to see you all in the BAR but first" he grabs the bowl and takes a long drag "All right

niggaz lets go."

They all meet in what they call the BAR(Big-ass-room) and start discussing what to do.

"Konoha does not know much of our presence so i want Kisame, Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi to

go to Konoha and do some recon. Ill also be giving you all disguises too." He throws a bunch of

clothes on the table "go change and get going to konoha".

(Heres a list of what they are wearing to give you a picture):

Deidara:Tight black pants with a black dress shirt and Razor blade belt buckle.

Hidan: Black skull T-shirt with tight brown pants and black combat boots going to his knees.

Kisame:Black HIM T-shirt with long baggy pants with shit loads of chains(Tripp pants).

Itachi: Grey T shirt with Red Tripp pants and a razor blade Necklace.

Tobi:Black mask with tears down the side Baggy black shirt and Tripp pants.

-------------------------------At Konoha----------------------------------------

Hidan yells "These clothes are dumb as fuck." Kisame trys to make him feel better" They are

called Emo clothes and theyre all the rage among young people in konoha and the girls love em"

Hidan smiles "Good i like em young" licks his lips. Deidara whines "I cant feel my nuts" Itachi

whimpers " i look like my brother". Hidan looks at Tobi and laughs Tobi just sighs "These clothes are

gay". Deidara whines "these feel like something chicks would wear". Hidan yells "Lets go i want to

feel up some of those young girls Kisame was talking about."They all enter the big ass gate into

konoha. Deidara sighs"This is gonna be long mission"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Hidan molest the teenage girls? Will deidara get used to his tight pants? Will Kisame do

something stupid? Will Itachi run into anything? Will tobi get dumber?

Find out in the next chapter coming soon.


	2. Life on da Streets

**Been in a state of writers block lately so i haven't been typing a whole lot lately. Sorry about all the delays i know its probably getting annoying.**

**This chapter will have a bit of the word Nigga in it so don't be offended. Kakashi will be changed to Cockashi because me and my bro thought it would be funny.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they got dressed in their they walk up to the gate and plan to go in. As soon as they walk up to the gate Diedara points something out. "Where are we gonna stay" Kisame looks back with swirls in his eyes "good point". Hidan shells through his pockets "I stole a couple thousand bucks from Kakazu. With that we could be able to get a house in the slums provided that we find a way to make money too." Itachi sighs" That will have to do...RACE YOU ALL TO THE HOUSE" Books ass through the gate and slams into a tree. Hidan mumbles "this is gonna suck".

Meanwhile at the bridge Naruto walks up to the bridge to go with Sakura and Saucegay on missions. He announces himself by greeting sakura first "Good Morning Sakura-chan." Naruto then covers his ears to avoid Sakuras insults. Saucegay just mumbles "losers" quietly to himself. Cockashi 1 hour late walks up to the bridge "Morning my little dicks." Sakura shuts up and looks at Cockashi in confusion "Little dicks?" "Yes i regret to inform you dicks that there are no missions today" Sakura growls stop calling us DICKS." Cockashi just grins"why ... dont you like dicks." Sakura starts bitching ... again.

Hidan finds a place in the slums which is somewhat of a ghetto house. He then furnishes it with cheap crappy furniture and food bringing the budget from $4,000 to $500. Hidan looks at the small pile of money sitting on the shitty coffee table . " Man this aint even enough to pay next months rent." Deidara frowns in disgust "The only thing we have thats worth money is the 18 pounds of weed in the closet". Deidara then gets a light bulb above his head "What do you guys think the street value of that weed is ?"

Kisame replies not getting the idea " A fuck of a lot Why? Hidan laughs in excitement "Dude are you saying we should become Drug Dealers." Deidara yells " Allright niggaz each one of yall takes a pound a weed and sees how much they can sell. But no matter what we always keep one pound for us all ta smoke aight" Kisame stares at him like a dumbshit" why the fuck are you talking like that". Deidara shrugs " Just trying it on nigga. So we doin this shit if so gimme a Yeah Nigga" Everyone happily blurts out "yeah Nigga" as they shoot their 9mms and Uzi's into the ceiling making chunks of dust and shit fall on their heads.

Mean while Naruto and and the gang are at Ichirakus eating some ramen when Itachi walks in. Sasuke glares at him in surprise "_could it be... no my brother would never wear clothes like that."_ Itachi looks at them "Hey kids wanna buy some grass." They all stare at him confused not knowing it is a slang term for weed. Naruto yells in interest " Sure". Itachi smiles pulling out a bag of greenish type plant. " 1 ounce is $200" Naruto yells in anger "What why does grass cost that much money". Ichiraku notices this deal going on" I wanna buy some of that weed nigga." Ichiraku pulls out $600 and gives it to Itachi.

Itachi gives him the weed grinning. Sakura now gets interested "What is that stuff and what does it do." Itachi grins "It gives you magical powers, wanna buy some bitch?" Sakura growls "Sure _fuckin asshole_" shells out 200 bucks like its pocket change. Itachi smiles "Thanks for buying bitch" as he smacks her hard on the ass. Sakura screams in shock/anger/pleasure and punches him in the face sending him flying 20 meters backwards as she storms home. Everyone else in ichiraku's stares in confusion not knowing what the fuck just happened.

Meanwhile at the Inuzuka residence Tsume is in her room playing the loudest music she has(Murderdolls) until kiba knocks on the door. "Mom turn that down" Tsume screams at the top of her lungs "Fuck you kid your a dick." But mom-" "Your a FAGGOT". Mom- "Go fuck your sister you inbred piece of shit." Tsume takes another hit off her crack pipe. She then passes out slamming her head into the wall.

At the Akatsuki house they are all sitting in the living room counting the money they made from the dealings. "$2000."Hidan says with a smile on his face "this calls for a celebration bitches" Hidan grabs an ounce of weed a bong and two 24 packs of beer. After 2 hours they are all laughing and having a good time. Itachi then says" You niggaz met any fine bitches today, Because i found this one bitch with pink hair a lil young but she had da fat ass son i mean dat shit was like bang." "So i walked up to her and smacked that dat ass so hard, and if nobody was around i was gonna get on dat bitch and fuck her in da ass like dis". Itachi starts humping the TV moving it with every thrust. Hidan falls on the ground laughing, Kisame has a seizure, and Deidara pukes everywhere.

Deidara screams "Holy shit theirs mouths on my hands". Hidan laughs uproariously "That means you can eat out three bitches at once" Deidara smiles " ill smoke to dat shit." In the end they all pass out laughing.

Morning strikes with cruel beams of burning light piercing the glass of the window. Deidara gets up groaning. "I feel like im gonna fucking die" Hidan then awakens to the same shitty feeling "fuck yeah nigga." There they are on the street once again with something other than dealing on their mind. Deidara speaks his mind "man where are all those teenage girls you were talking about Kisame. "Kisame smiles "you just gotta look". Hidan smiles "Aight everyone we have a top priority find us some Homies and some girls ta chill wit." Everyone nods "Move out" they all walk down the street with their guns at their sides.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairings are coming up soon so be patient i hate typing and im slow at it. Up ahead more sadness/comfort, love and S&M.**


End file.
